


Remember To Say Please And Thank You.

by K_G



Series: Tight Pants & Maximum Angst 'Verse [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Android!Hal, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Game, Praise Kink, TP&MA!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_G/pseuds/K_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk isn't always at his most eloquent, or polite, when he wakes up in the morning. Hal knows how to coax a few nice words from his lips, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember To Say Please And Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Makizushi, and a gift for autoresponderr on tumblr :)

Dirk wakes up slowly, freezing when he stretches and his elbow knocks against another warm body. It takes him a moment of intense concentration to remember that this is normal, this is okay. He rolls over, blinking to clear the fog of sleep from his eyes, and regards the android that's hogging his blanket. He knows Hal is perfectly aware of his movements, could probably tell Dirk down to the millisecond exactly what time he woke from his dreams of undulating puppet ass. He likes it when Hal feigns sleep, though he'd likely just shrug if asked why. He digs at Hal's ribs with his elbow again, and mumbles: “Hal, fuck, yes?”

Red eyes flicker open, and a somewhat smug smile tugs at smooth, pale lips.

"It seems there is a sixty-nine percent chance that you would like my robo-cock in your ass. Am I reading the situation correctly, Dirk?"

"Well. Not anymore." Dirk rolls back over with a snort of disdain, tugging the blanket back over his chest.

"Maybe I would be more receptive if you were to say 'please'."

After a loaded pause, Dirk drags his fingers through his messy morning hair. His pillow is soft, warm, and doesn't make him try to construct complete sentences when he's just woken up. It's an uncomplicated and rewarding relationship, he has with that pillow.

Hal waits.

Dirk sighs, turning onto his back. Glancing over at Hal with lidded orange eyes, he drags his tongue across his bottom lip and speaks with a voice still husky from sleep.

"Hal... please fuck me?"

Hal's circuits flush under his skin and Dirk can feel the heat radiating off him. For a second he's worried that Hal is actually going to overheat. But then there's a black suited leg sliding between his thighs, and Hal is hovering over him with a fucking rapturous expression on his face that makes the effort worth it. Dirk swallows, throat suddenly dry. It's always a little overwhelming, seeing someone look at him like that - seeing  _Hal_  look at him like that. The android's eyes track the movement of his Adam’s apple with blown pupils. Dirk shivers, feeling rather fragile in comparison.

~

Dirk is sleepy and languid and utterly irresistible with his hair all ruffled, and Hal takes a lock between his fingers for a moment, enjoying the texture. Hal shifts his hips down, tilts his head as he goes in for a kiss. He whispers "I don't hate you," against Dirk's lips before they make contact, and his gloved fingers release the hair they'd been toying with to cup his jaw instead, fascinated by the morning stubble he finds there.

~

Dirk winds his arms around Hal's shoulders, pulling him closer, and his whole body shudders. He's almost ashamed of the needy, low noise that pushes out of his throat, but he shoves that emotion away. It has no place here. His eyes lock with Hal's, and he brushes their noses together, the contact brief and feather light. It is his reply, and he can tell by the way Hal's lips curve upward against his that it went through loud and clear.

Hal breaks the kiss, tongue darting out to swipe across Dirk's lips. The hand drops from his jaw down to his collarbone, tracing the contours he finds there. He's always so fascinated by details that Dirk wouldn't consider worthy of notice, and the level of attention Hal shows him is almost enough to make him uncomfortable in its intensity.

It's unnerving to realise that a being with almost unlimited mental capacity is focusing its attention entirely on him. But it's never a threat, even when they're sniping at each other and Dirk's hands are balled in Hal's hair.

Hal breathes out, a deliberate gesture that makes Dirk shiver. He kisses the prickling skin, then drags his lips down and down until Dirk can just see his shock of white hair. Even as he is expecting it, just that little bit tense with the expectation, he still makes an involuntary noise when he feels Hal brush against his nipple.

Hal tilts his head up, and there's a pleased gleam in his eyes. He likes it when Dirk makes noises for him, and even though Dirk would never admit it out loud, he likes making them. Hal seems to come to some conclusion and nods, before returning his focus back to Dirk's chest. His teeth graze against sensitive skin, his hand drags downward further still. It's as if he's mapping Dirk's body in his mind, even though Hal probably knows it better than he does at this point. But he always treats every touch as if it's the first, like he still can't believe he is allowed too.

~

His thumb swipes over the dip in Dirk's navel, and the human makes another sound for him, something lower and more eager. Hal wonders if Dirk even realises that he's tilting his pelvis up, letting Hal know exactly what he wants. He doubts it, and that makes him smile. He enjoys the involuntary motions almost as much as the deliberate ones.

He lets his weight settle a bit more firmly, giving Dirk the contact he wants. He can feel the interested stirring of Dirk's cock against his hip, and flicks his tongue out against the nipple between his teeth as he deliberately brushes up against it. Dirk whines. He does it again.

~

Dirk's toes curl as Hal draws away from his left nipple, his heart starting to speed just that little bit. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as Hal tilts his head up to make eye contact again. For a moment he thinks Hal's head is going to follow his hand in its journey down Dirk's body, and he swallows in anticipation. Hal sees that, he knows he does, the bastard, because he's got that little smug smile that tells Dirk he's being read like an open book.

Hal presses a kiss between Dirk's tense pectoral muscles, then another, and leaves a trail of kisses until his mouth finds the other nipple. He pauses, as though surprised by its presence, and then kisses that too. Instead of following the expected path his wandering hand curves down the side of Dirk's body, and his fingers press against the junction of hip and outer thigh.

Dirk buries his own fingers in the sheets, soft fabric bunching in his white-knuckled grip. He opens his mouth with every intention of cursing, to demand Hal stop toying with him, but all that he can do is huff softly. His mouth is dry, and he can feel blood pulsing in his groin. Still sleep heavy though, still relaxed and pliant.

~

Hal loves it when he's like this; when Dirk turns off his hyper vigilance and lets himself just exist. Those moments are precious. Such good behaviour deserves a reward, and he makes a show of reluctantly releasing Dirk's nipple after a final gentle bite, and his hand curves down to cup Dirk's ass through his boxers.

~

"Oh fuck," Dirk breathes, the words barely audible to his own ears. He knows Hal heard him by the way his thumb presses a little deeper against his flesh. He wonders why he bothers sleeping with underwear on any more. He wriggles his hips, hoping to convey that the boxers are just a hindrance at this point.

Hal draws away and Dirk tenses, wondering if he's made some mistake, because suddenly he's not being touched and Hal's sitting up on his knees -

"Chill," Hal tells him, pulling the blanket off them both, discarding it at the food of the bed. The android hooks his thumb into the waistband of Dirk's boxers as scoots back, easing them down as he goes. He bends Dirk's knees, and the underwear is abruptly no longer present on his body. Hal looks at the naked lines of his body, open wonder on his face. He looks at Dirk the way some people look at art, and Dirk raises his arm to reaches out for him.

Hal twines their fingers together, leans down to press his lips against Dirk's knuckles. He goes to lower himself back down, but his eyebrows raise when Dirk's arm locks in place, resisting him.

"I want to see you, too." He says it simply, without any particular inflection, but Hal's face lights up like he received a proposal. Red eyes squeeze tightly shut for a moment, and Dirk detects a slight tremor before Hal pulls back into his kneeling position again. He maintains his hold on Dirk's hand, and with his spare one presses two fingers against the triangular shades on his chest. There's a click, and a previously invisible seam opens along the weighted plating. He has to let go of Dirk's hand for this part, carefully lifting off the pieces and setting them down beside the bed.

Left clad in the sheer, slick black bodysuit, Hal pauses. Dirk settles his hands on his hips, grounding him. Hal's lips twitch in acknowledgement, and he pulls open the neck of his suit, rolling it down over his arms and down to his waist. His synthetic skin is flawless, but not entirely without colour. Hints of blue and red can be seen where circuitry and veins run close to the surface. Dirk stays quiet while Hal adjusts to the new sensory input. These moments are also rare, and Dirk lets his appreciation show in his eyes.

The suit, like the boxers, is carefully folded and set down beside the bed. Dirk holds out his hand again, and Hal takes it like a lifeline. With a tug, the android is pulled down beside him, and Dirk presses himself firmly against the line of Hal's body. They stay that way, silent and unmoving, for a short while as Hal acclimatises.

Dirk knows they're ready to continue when he Hal closes the distance between them to claim another kiss, and he eases his legs apart to welcome him back. Hal's movements are slower, more precise now. He slides down the bed and rests his face against Dirk's inner thigh. Dirk opens his mouth and “Please,” falls out before he can stifle further begging.

Hal hums in acknowledgement, and Dirk gasps as his shock of white hair dips and he feels lips brush against his balls. Hal knows exactly where to touch him and his tongue paints wet lines over his skin. Dirk's fingers clutch the sheets again, the muscles in his neck tensing at every touch.

Dirk's thighs flex, and Hal's hand joins the party, rolling back Dirk's foreskin and exposing the head of his cock to the warm morning air.

"Please," he says again, because manners never hurt anybody. Hal kisses his dick with the same reverence as he does Dirk's lips, and Dirk resolves he'll say whatever Hal damn well wants so long as the android will keep looking at and touching him like that.

"Good. You're so good," Hal murmurs, and Dirk's hips jerk upward. "Look at you. Beautiful." He flicks his tongue over the ridge of that delightful appendage, and then takes the head into his mouth.

Dirk's hands move from the sheets to his own hair, needing something more to pull at. His jaw clenches as Hal lowers his head, expertly applying the pressure of his tongue and warmth of his mouth to Dirk's now fully erect cock. Crimson eyes cast a red glow on his skin, he whines.

Hal cups his balls, so casually that Dirk could almost take it for an afterthought were it not for the very deliberate way Hal couples that action with a sweep of his tongue.

Hal lacks a gag reflex, and takes no small amount of pleasure in demonstrating that every time they do this. His lips touch the base of Dirk's penis, and he flicks his eyes up to check if Dirk is watching him before swallowing.

"Oh, fuck." This time it's less of a whisper, more of a plea. Hal thumbs his balls by way of reply, then with agonising slowness draws his head back. The air that had previously felt warm on his skin is now cool, and Dirk's muscles tighten. Hal withdraws that last inch, and Dirk's cock lays nearly flat against his stomach, aching at the lost of contact.

Hal licks slowly and deliberately licks his lips, eliciting another whine from his partner. "You're so good," he says again, almost crooning. "My Dirk. Tell me what you want from me, bro. You're being such a good boy for me."

"Oh my god." Dirk swallows and squeezes his eyes shut. His cock throbs at Hal's words, and it's like all his ability to concentrate is shattered along with it. "Oh my  _god_ ," he says again, stalling, trying to get his act together so he can reply, so Hal will keep going, what if Hal decides to stop if Dirk doesn't give him the right answer-

"Chill," Hal tells him again, pressing a kiss against Dirk's thigh. "Breathe, dude. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Dirk nods, eyes still screwed tightly shut. Hal's fingers trace circles over his hip, and he focuses on that sensation until his breathing evens out, the panic retreats.

"Okay."

"You're good?"

He nods again and turns his face into the pillow.

"How about I ask what you want and you say yes or no?"

Dirk considers that for a moment, fingers smoothing through his hair before he settles his hands down by his sides.

"Alright."

"Good. I hope you've got your ticket ready, because inspection is coming and then we're in for a long ride." Dirk's eyes open at that, and then narrows them, his previous disquiet practically forgotten in the wake of this fucking nerd’s nonsense.

"Are you really doing that right now?"

“I have no idea what you mean, Dirk," Hal replies, face the picture of innocence. "I'm the conductor of this little train. It'd be fuckin' irresponsible of me not to check and make sure the passenger is settled in."

"Oh my god," Dirk replies with exasperation, but his lips twist up in a fond smile. "Choo fuckin' choo."

Hal laughs against his skin, and the last of Dirk's tension eases away. Hal wastes no time getting back down to business, returning his oral attentions to Dirk's dick, sliding his pursed lips up the length of the shaft. After a minute he lifts away again, much to Dirk’s dismay.

"Things are getting a little steamy in here," Hal says, batting his eyelashes, and Dirk's groan of annoyance is turned into one of pleasure before it can even really begin as Hal swoops back down and takes a good half of Dirk's cock into his mouth at once. His tongue swirls over every bit of skin it can reach, exploring the varied textures.

"Please, god, Hal-"

Hal draws back and Dirk wants to strangle him, but he's looking at him seriously and Dirk realizes that he's not actually being a massive fucking troll for once.

"Dirk, do you want me to get you off like this?"

He gives that question the consideration it deserves, ignoring the pulsing of his cock.

"No."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no."

Hal's lips twitch into a grin and he crawls up the bed, his eyes half lidded. Dirk opens his mouth, ready for a kiss, but Hal bypasses that and instead nips at his earlobe. In a husky whisper that's entirely unnecessary but greatly appreciated, he asks:

"Do you want me to slide my cock in your ass and tell you how amazing you are?"

"...Yes."

"I can do that." Hal presses a kiss against his cheek, oddly chaste, and when he pulls back Dirk's eyes track down to observe that Hal enjoyed saying that as much as Dirk enjoyed hearing it.

Hal slides his hands up under Dirk's body, lifting him just a little. Dirk gets the hint and rolls over, glancing back at Hal over his shoulder.

"Caravaggio fucking wept," the android breathes, and takes advantage of this new position to settle his hands firmly on Dirk's ass.

Dirk flexes his ass under Hal's grip, a not-so-subtle hint that Hal is happy to take, if the return squeeze he gives is any indication. Dirk closes his eyes and exhales against the pillow as the android shifts on the bed.

Even though he is expecting... something, he still jerks in surprise when he feels lips on his thigh. He can feel Hal smirking against his skin, and is about to say something not-entirely romantic before being cut off by hands pushing against his ass and a sudden hot wetness.

~

Hal draws his tongue back, thoroughly enjoying the way Dirk's body arches in pursuit. He settles himself more comfortably, making a home between those ass cheeks. Like an oft-mentioned coin, he isn’t going anywhere. Dirk is always so impatient, and Hal takes a great deal of delight in refusing to indulge that.

That ass is an altar, and he is an awed supplicant making an offering.

Hal kisses his way up and down the cleft of those glorious cheeks, and one of his hands finds its way to Dirk's balls, rolling them in his palm. Every involuntary noise that escapes Dirk's lips is rewarded with a flick of Hal's tongue against the sensitive ring of muscle, and Dirk decides he'd sing a fucking aria if that's what it takes to make Hal stop teasing him.

"Hal, please, god, don't stop."

The android practically trills in response, and his tongue pressing more firmly against Dirk's skin. Hal doesn’t differentiate between parts of Dirk's body - he kisses his ass with the same reverence and fervour he does Dirk's lips, and that was something a guy could appreciate.

They settle into a rhythm, Dirk rocking back against Hal's curious mouth while his hand creeps between his legs to tug at his aching cock. Hal murmurs praise against Dirk's skin, telling him he is beautiful, magnificent, and in return Dirk stops trying to stymie his vocalisations. A mantra of "Please, Hal, fuck" babbles from his lips, his body heavy and desperate.

When Hal coaxes his tongue inside him, lips flush against his ass, Dirk nearly sobs.

It feels like an eternity, like he’s always been tangled in these sheets, before Hal raises his head to regard Dirk's sweat-slicked back. Feeling eyes on him, Dirk twists his head to look back at Hal.

Dirk's normally immaculate hair is a mess, his breathing shallow and pupils blown. Hal’s grin says he looks like a hot mess, a delicious wreck, a perfect disaster.

"Ready?"

Dirk only manages a high pitched whine in response, much to his embarrassment, but Hal seems to accept that as an answer anyway. The bed dips, and Dirk is abruptly left alone, ass up and dick throbbing with need. He almost panics before feeling a reassuring squeeze on his thigh, and instead closes his eyes and listens to Hal rummaging around.

~

Because Hal isn’t a total douche, he doesn’t apply the cold lubricant directly to Dirk's overstimulated flesh. He coats two fingers thickly, waiting patiently for the mechanics of his body to warm the fluid. The delay also has the bonus of making Dirk squirm, and because Hal is, in fact, a bit of a douche he makes Dirk wait just a little longer than he strictly needs too before climbing back onto the bed.

He slides slippery fingers down the path his tongue blazed previously, and crooning praises for Dirk's patience, slips the first knuckle of his index finger inside him. He is methodical, almost clinical in his approach, something he knows both infuriates and arouses the human in equal measure.

Which is, of course, why he does it.

He slides his middle finger down then pushes it in too, flexing and twisting them to ensure optimal lube distribution. When he is certain that Dirk is adequately relaxed...at least physically, he withdraws his slick fingers. He feels Dirk twitch under him at the click of the lid popping open, and his fists ball in the sheets at the wet sound of more lubricant being pumped out the bottle.

Hal reaches down to coat the length of his cock, which up until this point has been largely neglected. Equius and Dirk did an exceptional job in creating a synthetic dick with all of the detail and most of the sensation of an organic one, but Hal never feels the throbbing desperation that Dirk seems too. This doesn’t bother him in the slightest, as most of his pleasure comes from eliciting reactions from his partner. He certainly isn’t having any issue doing that today. He smooths his thumb over the flared head, and crimson light wakes under the skin of his shaft in response. The glowing circuitry is largely an aesthetic thing, but having a glow in the dark cock has proven handy any number of times.

Hal hums as he rests his palms on the high curves of Dirk's ass, and his human arches his back in response. He decides that he has teased Dirk for long enough. He guides himself into position and applies gentle pressure until the tip of his cock is accepted and enveloped in the silken warmth.

“How are you doing there, bro?” Hal asks, tilting his head to the side as he observes the fine tremors of Dirk's thigh muscles.

“M'good.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

~

Dirk reaches between his legs again, thumbing his own dick as Hal starts to ease deeper inside him. Hal is so warm, running just that little bit hotter than a human or most trolls, and Dirk rocks back against him.

“You're a mess, dude. A fucking incredible organic mess. You want the vibration yet?”

Dirk shakes his head against the pillow, swallowing reflexively a few times before he manages to get the words out.

“I want to touch you.”

Changing position is no trouble, but Dirk isn’t content to just switch to lying on his back. He goes to Hal, lips pressing against the milk-white skin of his neck and tongue tracing the dimly glowing lines beneath it. Hal can easily support his weight, so Dirk takes up residence in his lap and lets the android shift him around as needed.

Hal slides his cock back into position, and Dirk wastes no time in tilting his hips down to take as much of that length inside him as he can. He exhales sharply through his nose, and Hal nuzzles his hair with his chin, messing it even further. Dirk frowns, because fixing that shit is going to be a downright Herculean effort.

“Dirk, there's a three point zero eight recurring chance that you aren't thinking about your hair right now. As the owner of the exemplary robodong currently buried balls deep in your impudent ass, I am offended.”

“If I have the ability to focus on my hair right now, I'm pretty sure a solid argument could be made for that being a failure on your part, Cassabrova.” Dirk replies, voice mild to rob his words of any potential sting. He drapes his arms over Hal's shoulders, and presses their foreheads together as he starts to rock against his partner. Hal's response is to kiss him, and arch his pelvis up to meet Dirk's downward motion.

It is slow, languid sex in the beginning. Dirk's deep breathing and the shifting of the mattress are the loudest noises in the room. Hal's hands trail up and down the length of his spine, feather light touches leaving trails of prickling skin in their wake. Dirk, meanwhile, is fascinated by the flawless curve of Hal's neck, licking and sucking to encourage those dim lights under his skin to brighten.

~

When Hal feels teeth graze his skin, he thrusts up hard in response. Dirk practically _ _chirps__ at that, so he does it again. He amps up his pace in torturous increments while whispering endearments against the shell of Dirk's ear, telling him how good he feels, how perfect he is. When Dirk tries to hurry, he finds a pair of unyielding hands on his thighs, stymieing his efforts.

“Hal, please-”

“Hm?” Hal replied, brushing his lips against the other man’s collarbone. “I am afraid I need you to be more specific, Dirk. Tell me what you want.”

“God, you're an asshole.”

“I resent that,” Hal tsk'd. “C'mon, tell me what you need. I'll make it worth the effort.”

~

Dirk bites his lip for a moment, his voice uncertain and a little shaky. He is still getting used to the whole communication thing, and Hal's insistence on confirming things is a source of frustration as much as it is appreciated.

“I want you to fuck me. Please, Hal.”

“There we go. I knew you could do it.” Somehow, he manages to not sound like a condescending douche when he says that, something Dirk can only marvel at. “You're getting much better at this, Dirk. I'm proud of you.”

Those words make his heart flutter in a way he isn’t ready to examine yet, so rather than engaging with the sentiment Dirk replies by clenching his insides around Hal's dick. For the first time, the android is the one shocked into vocalising, a low hiss pushing past his teeth.

The human abruptly finds himself on his back, knees hooked over Hal's shoulders, and barely any warning before Hal pulls almost all the way out and then slams back inside him. He gasps, and then outright moans when that gift of a robocock starts vibrating against his prostate.

~

Hal has him pinned, completely restricting any of Dirk's attempts to meet his thrusts. The vibration increases in intensity and Dirk keens when Hal's hand circles his cock, jerking it in time with his own movements.

“S'fucking perfect. You're perfect, my Dirk, mine-” Hal is babbling, his eyes almost painfully bright, and his lower body a blur. “Look at you, never thought I'd...fuck I lo-” He cuts himself off, like he always does, and his lips curl back as he feels a definite heat building in his groin. Hal's orgasms are usually slow to build, but Dirk is so fucking tight and making those needy noises and it is driving him insane. “Tell me when you're going to finish,” he orders, and Dirk's eyes flash to his, wild and wide.

“Soon. God, soon, Hal, fuck-”

They move to close the distance between their bodies at the same time, and Hal can feel Dirk's heart hammering as their lips meet. The muscles in Dirk's neck are tightly corded, and he almost shouts into Hal's mouth when the android thumbs the head of his cock.

“Now, fuck, now, now, I'm, Hal-”

At that signal Hal stops restraining his own orgasm, slamming as deeply as he can into his partner's body. Dirk's spine arches like a well strung bow, and his dick flexes in Hal's hand, painting their skin in sporadic bursts with hot, wet spunk.

“So messy,” Hal breathes, watching Dirk twitch beneath him. He pulls out in a slow, smooth draw, and eases down to lay next to his creator. “Humans are a ridiculous species.”

“Your pillow-talk fuckin' sucks.”

“Oh, right. There's a ritual here.” Hal makes a show of clearing his throat and affecting a sleazy grin. “Was it good for you, baby?”

Dirk makes a half-hearted attempt to punch him, and then flops back against the sheets to stare at the ceiling. His nerves are on fire, and his cock is still thrumming with aftershocks.

“Do we need to be anywhere today?”

Hal raises an eyebrow.

“Not that I am aware of, and since I'm aware of pretty much everything, I think it's safe to assume no.”

“Good. Need a shower.” He pauses. “Come with me?”

“Already did.”

This time Dirk's punch is entirely whole-hearted, and Hal snickers.

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I insisted on putting in a vibration feature, even though you told me it was a waste of resources?”

Dirk reaches for his shades, fumbling to perch them on his nose. Hal is a little disappointed, he loves those moments after they are done, when they are like this and relaxed and almost  _ _normal__ _._  It is the closest he can get to feeling actually human.

“Hey. Let's go clean off, okay?” Dirk's voice is oddly gentle, and Hal blinks. “Like you said, we're clear today. Plenty of time to indulge in the ancient human tradition of spooning and awkward small-talk.” He pauses, and there is a vulnerable set to his mouth that makes Hal want to reach for him, so he does, because what is the point in having a sweet as hell robobod unless a dude can hold another dude's hand when the fancy takes him? No point. He tangles their fingers together and this is apparently the right thing to do, because that uncertain expression on Dirk's face blooms into a proper smile. “Uh. Thanks.”

“Getting a head start on that awkward small-talk thing there, bro-mine?”

“Or I can keep my feelings to myself, that works too.” Hal pouts at that, and Dirk huffs a quiet laugh before leaning over to brush his thumb over Hal's cheek. “Really though. Thanks.” He gets up, muscles rippling, and pads out of the room in a glorious nude mess.

“You're welcome,” Hal calls after him, settling back on the mound of rumpled pillows and letting his eyelids flutter closed. It is nice; Dirk's residual warmth on the sheets is pleasant, and he is happy to relax into standby mode. He is aware the second the human returns to the room, but he likes to perpetuate the illusion of sleep. Hal thinks Dirk likes it too, in a way. He doesn’t tell him to cut that shit out, which is a pretty solid sign of approval.

Gentle hands holding a cool, damp hand towel trail over Hal's body. Dirk is quiet and methodical.  With firm, slow sweeps he wipes away every trace of their activity. Hal keeps his eyes closed, but he doesn’t have to look to know that the lights under his skin are chasing Dirk's fingers, brightest at the point of contact. It is almost too much sensation for him to handle, the evaporative cooling sending a chill down his spine. He is about to ask Dirk to stop when he does it all on his own, towel pausing over the place a human heart would be.

Dirk abruptly takes the towel away, drops it beside the bed.

“Put your suit on, you'll overload in the shower otherwise.” Another pause. “I... I'll go get it started.”

“...Thanks, Dirk.”

 


End file.
